


Roses are red, sunflowers are yellow

by fergusc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergusc/pseuds/fergusc
Summary: Castiel Novak kocha kwiaty i wszystko co z nimi związane. Dean Winchester kocha młodszych od siebie chłopców i wszystko co z nimi związane. AU, gdzie Castiel jest właścicielem jedynej kwiaciarni w mieście, do której zbyt często wpada Dean.





	Roses are red, sunflowers are yellow

 

Jak każdego październikowego poranka, Castiel Novak z uśmiechem na ustach stał przed kwiaciarnią i z dumą w oczach wpatrywał się w stojący przed nim budynek, obsypany zżółkłymi liśćmi, spadłymi z pobliskich drzew.  Nie przeszkadzał mu chłodny wiatr, który znajdował sobie drogę między szczelinami beżowego płaszczu, sprawiając, że na jego całym ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a broda mimowolnie zaczynała drżeć. Pozwolił sobie marznąć, ponieważ nigdy nie mógł napatrzeć się na swoją własną kwiaciarnię. 

Dzień otwarcia miał miejsce już dwa tygodnie temu, jednak każdego poranka czuł równie przejmującą ekscytację, jak pierwszego dnia. Za każdym razem, kiedy wpatrywał się w szyld głoszący “Roses Are Red”, czuł dumę i satysfakcję niczym rodzic, kiedy jego dziecko wybierało się na wymarzone studnia. Patrzył na wystawione w oknach kwiaty, własnoręcznie robione bukiety i ozdobne rośliny, między którymi porozrzucane były czerwone i zbrązowiałe liście, podkreślające piękno nastałej pory roku i delikatnie się uśmiechał, czując rozpierającą go w klatce piersiowej dumę. 

Kiedy chłód aż nadto dał o sobie znać, Castiel wyjął z kieszeni klucze, przeszedł na tyły budynku i wszedł do środka. Przywitał go najsłodszy zapach, jaki tylko istniał. Mieszanka kłujących róż, delikatnych tulipanów, intensywnej lawendy i hiacyntów, dla wielu mogła wydawać się dusząca i mdląca, jednak dla niego była idealna, ponieważ potrafił rozpoznać każdy zapach osobno i przez kilka sekund skupić się na tym jednym, potem kolejnym i następnym. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał tego dosyć, ponieważ zawsze wyczuwał inną roślinę. 

Przywykłszy do zapachu, zabrał się za poranne porządki. Do otwarcia zostało mu dwadzieścia minut, w trakcie których zawsze podlewał kwiaty i wymieniał wodę w wazonach oraz wystawiał na zewnątrz kilka wiader z kwiatami oraz doniczki, a jeżeli zostało mu jeszcze parę minut, poświęcał je zawsze na szybkie porządki i zaczynał zamiatać podłogę. I tak było dzisiejszego poranka. 

Gdy wskazówki zegara pokazywały na równą dziewiątą, Castiel przekręcił klucz w zamku i obrócił kartkę, która teraz z zewnątrz głosiła “Otwarte”. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby otwierać kwiaciarnię później, gdyż rano prawie w ogóle nie było ruchu, jednak myśl, że wtedy siedziałby sam w domu była zbyt przytłaczająca. Za to od czasu do czasu, niedługo po otwarciu, zdarzało się, że zaglądały tutaj starsze panie, oglądające ozdobne rośliny, których pewnie miały już mnóstwo w swoich małych mieszkaniach. 

Widząc przez okna, że na zewnątrz nie było nawet żywej duszy, Castiel postanowił zrobić delikatne przemeblowanie. Była już połowa października, a więc małymi krokami zbliżało się ulubione przez dzieci Halloween, co oznaczało upiorne dekoracje i przede wszystkim dynie. Małe i duże, wyżłobione i całe, pomarańczowe dynie. Wczoraj przyszło do niego zamówienie i na zapleczu znajdowały się dwie ogromne skrzynie, po brzegi nimi wypełnione.

Na razie zdecydował zrobić jedynie dla nich miejsce. Postanowił przenieść wiadra i wazony wypełnione białymi chryzantemami i niebieskimi niezapominajkami, które znajdowały się przy drzwiach wejściowych i z przodu lady. Znalazł dla nich miejsce pod ścianą, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi na zaplecze. 

-Dzień dobry - usłyszał piskliwy głos w tym samym momencie, kiedy zadzwonił dzwoneczek przymocowany do drzwi. Castiel natychmiast się odwrócił i przy ladzie stała mała dziewczynka, trzymająca w ręce pięć dolarów. - Proszę pana, moja mamusia ma dzisiaj urodziny i chcę jej kupić ładnego kwiatka, tak jak tata jej zawsze kupuje. 

-Ładnego kwiatka mówisz? A co ty na to, że zrobimy jej ogromny bukiet, w którym będzie dużo kwiatków? - odpowiedział Castiel szeroko uśmiechając się. 

-A ile to będzie kosztować? Mam tylko tyle... - powiedziała kładąc banknot na ladę. Musiała przy tym stanąć na palcach. 

-Nie martw się, tyle na pewno wystarczy. 

Nie była to prawda, jednak uśmiech dziewczynki był wystarczającą zapłatą. I jak Castiel podejrzewał, te pięć dolarów pewnie były jej jedynymi pieniędzmi, które dostała na słodycze.

-Powiedz mi, które z tych wszystkich kwiatków podobają ci się najbardziej? - zapytał. Dziewczynka zaczęła się rozglądać po całym pomieszczeniu i wskazała palcem na białe róże.

-Te białe! -krzyknęła zadowolona. - I te czerwone i żółte! Takie żółte są u nas w domu na stole, mama je bardzo lubi! - Jej palec wskazywał wazon ze słonecznikami. 

-Te białe i czerwone to są róże, a żółte to słoneczniki - wytłumaczył Castiel. - Zaraz zrobimy z nich ogromny bukiet. 

Tak jak Castiel obiecał, chwilę później związał kwiaty i owinął je w papier. Dodał jeszcze siatkę z koralikami i kilka motylków-spinek, żeby bukiet wyglądał uroczo i bardziej dziecięco. Na koniec znalazł karteczkę okolicznościową z napisem “Kochanej mamie” i wrzucił ją między kwiaty. 

-Proszę bardzo - powiedział, podając jej bukiet. Dziewczynka przytuliła go do siebie i powąchała. 

-Dziękuję! - pisnęła i tanecznym krokiem udała się do wyjścia.

Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę śledził ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła w drzwiach najbliższego bloku mieszkalnego. Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy, nawet wtedy, gdy zabrał się za czyszczenie resztek papieru i paprochów z blatu. 

Wyglądało na to, że przez najbliższy czas kwiaciarnia będzie świeciła pustkami, więc Novak z powrotem zabrał się za halloweenowe dekoracje. Wyniósł z zaplecza kilka dyń i ułożył je przed ladą, te mniejsze położył na parapecie, między zeschniętymi liśćmi. Zdecydował, że na razie daruje sobie sztuczne pajęczyny, wiszące wiedźmy-lalki oraz sztuczne pająki i zajmie się nimi dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś przyśpieszał jakiekolwiek święta, a zwłaszcza bożonarodzeniowe, więc sam nie zamierzał przedwcześnie dekorować kwiaciarni. 

Skończywszy wszystkie porządki, usiadł za ladą i zaczął czytać książkę, którą wczoraj wypożyczył z biblioteki. Nie była ona najciekawsza, a akcja rozwijała się bardzo wolno, jednak nie pozostało mu nic innego do robienia. Miał nadzieję, że skończy ją czytać do późnego południa, kiedy zrobi się największy ruch.

**~•~**

Dzisiejszego dnia udało mu się sprzedać osiem bukietów, kilka ozdobnych roślin, a nawet dwie dynie, co było bardzo dobrym wynikiem, jak na nową kwiaciarnię w małym miasteczku. Do zamknięcia pozostało dziesięć minut, więc już zdecydował się powoli zacząć sprzątać. Tak samo jak każdego ranka, musiał wymienić wszędzie wodę, pozamiatać i pomyć podłogi, gdyż nazbierało się w środku mnóstwo piachu, naniesionego przez klientów. 

Już miał zniknąć za zapleczem, kiedy do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk dzwonka i najbardziej znienawidzony odór, jaki tylko mógł istnieć. Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna, lecz to nie on zwrócił jego uwagę, lecz papieros, z którego unosiła się smuga dymu. 

-Nie widział pan znaku na drzwiach? Tutaj nie wolno palić - powiedział Castiel spokojnym, ale pewnym i stanowczym tonem. - Proszę stąd wyjść i wrócić, ale bez papierosa. 

-Och, wyluzuj, został mi ostatni mach. 

-Nie słyszał pan, co powiedziałem? Dym z papierosów jest niekorzystny dla kwiatów, a pan, jak się domyślam, doskonale wie, że znajduje się w kwiaciarni. 

-A ja powiedziałem żebyś wyluzował.  Zobacz - podszedł do lady, zaciągnął się i zgasił peta zgniatając go w dłoni. - Widzisz? Już po problemie. 

Castiel się skrzywił. Nie pokazywał tego, ale aż się w nim gotowało. Jak ten prostak mógł tak bezczelnie tutaj wejść i jeszcze zwracać się do niego “na ty”?! W swojej co prawda krótkiej karierze myślał, że spotkał już każdego z typów klientów, ale o czymś takim w życiu by nie pomyślał. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy mu odmówić sprzedaży czegokolwiek, czego by sobie zażyczył, jednak nie mógł sobie jeszcze pozwolić na jakąkolwiek stratę klientów. 

-Daj mi... hmm... co polecasz na pierwszą randkę? - zapytał, wyjmując z kieszeni portfel. 

-Dużo zależy od tego, kim jest ta randka. Jednak podejrzewam, że... - Castiel zlustrował go od góry do dołu i trochę zapomniał jak oddychać. 

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że chamskie prostactwo mogło mieć tak ładne opakowanie. Umięśniona i wysoka sylwetka, przystrzyżony i zadbany zarost, mocno zarysowana szczęka, piegi rozrzucone po całej twarzy, zielone niczym soczyste liście oczy, krótkie i zaczesane do tyłu ciemnoblond włosy, a przede wszystkim skórzana kurtka, podkreślająca jego największe atuty sprawiały, że Castiel nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie pomyślałby o wyrzuceniu takiego klienta. 

-Podejrzewam że... Najlepsze będą klasyczne czerwone róże. Jest to najbezpieczniejsza opcja, zanim pozna się tą drugą osobę. 

-A więc niech będą czerwone róże. I jakbyś mógł się pośpieszyć, już i tak jestem spóźniony. 

Cały urok, pod którym Castiel się znajdował, momentalnie znikł. Zacisnął szczęki, będąc wdzięcznym, że już za chwilę zamknie kwiaciarnie i przez kilka godzin nie będzie myślał o tym, kto za moment mógłby przekroczyć próg budynku. 

Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie wykonał bukietu. Zrezygnował z ozdób i kartki, wiedząc z góry, że temu prostakowi na tym nie zależało. Sądził, że kupuje kwiaty nie ze względu na romantyczność, ale jako przeprosiny za spóźnienie. Castiel już zaczął współczuć tej dziewczynie. 

-Dzięki - powiedział mężczyzna, biorąc róże. - Reszty nie trzeba - dodał, kładąc na ladę stu-dolarowy banknot. 

Zanim Castiel zdążył zareagować, blondyn wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Kiedy w końcu otrząsnął się po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, dyskretnie wyjrzał przez okno, ale jedyne co zobaczył, to czarnego Chevroleta odjeżdżającego z parkingu.


End file.
